No longer a Game
by gingerexplosion
Summary: The battlefield was silent now, which was the first time ever. The RED mercenary looked up in the sky, wondering if all of this was worth his life. Rated T for character death(s)


**Have I told you guys that I love to write tragedy fanfics?**  
**Well, you probably know by now...**

**Summary: The battlefield was silent now, which was the first time ever. The RED mercenary looked up in the sky, wondering if all of this was worth his life.**

* * *

Life is a funny thing.

You are born and then you grow from being a defenceless baby to become an adult in few years, but you are still the same person, even though your body change so much.  
Yes, life is a weird but fragile thing.  
Oh, so fragile. But why do we not protect each other better then?  
Humans are so fragile, no, every life form are. It just takes one second to take the life, the future, from another being.  
One. Second.  
Then we are gone… but where to? Nobody knew. People even fought each other for what they believed what would happen.  
Death…  
It is funny how you can cheat death, the RED mercenary thought as he laid there on the battlefield called Sawmill.

They laughed Death in the face every day, but they should have known that karma would get then eventually.

"The respawn system will never fail." they were told.  
Oh, how wrong they were, and how naïve the mercenaries were for believing in the first place.

You cannot cheat death.  
They knew that now.

The battlefield was silent now, which was the first time ever. The RED mercenary looked up in the sky, wondering if all of this was worth his life.

I could have done so much more, he thought to himself, I could have gotten a family by now, a 'proper' job.

However, was it really worth it?  
Was this not his life?  
Did he not love killing for a living more than anything? Well, it was somewhat too late to think about that now. He was after all dying in this very moment.

He could silent crying not far away, from where he was lying. Was that Scout? He was not sure anymore, as all sounds was mixing to things he almost could not understand. Poor boy though. He was one of the few with an actual family, brothers and a mother. Oh, how soon in life he had to leave. Maybe it was not too late to save him? He wanted to say something, anything to comfort the youngster, but he could not think of anything to say and it was as if someone had sown his mouth shut.

The mercenary had trouble staying awake now, his eyelids becoming heavy and every sound in the universe suddenly disappearing now, a bird flying silently across the grey sky. Could they even have stopped killing each other for good? He was not sure, everything happend so fast after they found out that Demoman had not respawned after about 10 minutes.

It was actually funny how the mercenaries suddenly were afraid. Afraid of dying. Something they never had to worry about before.

It was no longer a game.

However, Administrator, that bitch, forced them to continue, even though that they all protested since it did not say that they would die in the contract. And Spy, that goddamn traitor, went on a killing spree almost killing everyone on BLU by himself, even though they had agreed to not kill anyone and it looked like they had made an agreement like that on BLU too. RED were angry, which was weird considering that the BLU's were their enemy after all, but… it just was not the same when you killed them for good, because you knew the people and after the first two years of this godforsaken war, you kind of develop a weird ass friendship with them, whether you liked it or not.

Oh, well… it did not matter now, did it.

Colours were beginning to mix as well now and everything became blurry.

Fuck, he did not want to die now, not like this.

The colours turned into pitch-black darkness and as tears stung in the corner of his eyes, he did not know if it was the rain or tears that slid down his bloody and pale cheeks.

He did not want this.

* * *

**DINGDINGDING  
NOW LET US PLAY A GAME OF "CAN YOU GUESS THE MERCENARY WE FOLLOW IN THE STORY"**

Yeah, I am a horrible person... but do try to guess! I did not add any accent in the thinking bit, to make it harder 3


End file.
